Bella and Jacob's Story
by 108DegreesIsHawt
Summary: What if Bella was younger than Jacob, and Bella lived with her mom in South Hollywood SoHo and she had too choose b/t three guys? Click to find out more! If any of you have suggestions, plz tell me, I promise I will add them!Srry for the sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

BPOV-

You know what absloulty sucks? When you are destined to love three guys and can only pick one, because now-a-days if you love more than one man you are considered either a slut or a prostitute… and I am neither sooo… I must choose between three guys; Edward Cullen, the hot vampire who could kill me in a second, Jacob Black, my best friend since I was 5 and a part time were wolf who could also kill me in a second or Mike Newton just a regular old human, who if I choosed would grow old and gray with me, seeing as the other two guys would not age! Ughhh! Why do we have to freaking age? If I had to choose a perfect age to stop aging at I would choose 23, because you are legally and adult already, but you can also drink!

Present Day-

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am 15 years old going onto 16. I moved in with my mom after my father abused me. I currently live in NoHo, California (for all of you that didn't know, NoHo is North Hollywood). Everybody that I meet online on like Facebook, or Myspace always asks me if I know any superstars or celebrities. Ummm… seeing as North Hollywood is the bad part of Hollywood…..no! SoHo is were all the stars and celebrities are!

My moms name is Renee Swan, my mom is 32 and was a teen mom. My mother has told me many times that she doesn't want me to re-make her mistake, so my boyfriends that I have are always closely monitored by my mom….. figures!

My first day of school is tomorrow, and apparently I am going to be going to a private school. I guess the school really doesn't have a name, because they just call it the R ez. I am guessing short for Reservation….duhh!

I apperantly know somebody in SoHo already…. Great! His name is Jacob Black. My mom tells me that we used to be best friends when we were little, Jacob is 16 already. I get to meet him today, and god do I hope he is not a nerd and is totally gorgeous!

JPOV-

Today I get to meet my best friend….for the second time…..again…..great! I haven't seen Bella since I was 6 and she was 5.

I am going to take Quil, Sam, and Embry with me so that they can meet her too. Even though Bella has like 10% Indian in her (as I am 100% Indian) she still gets to go to school on the Rez! So I guess until she gets her license I am her taxi to school and then back to my house, because Renee works. Then Renee picks Bella up on her way from work….. you know what would really suck? If Bella hates me and I hate her….. because even if we do hate each other, we would have to deal with it :'(

BPOV-

" Bella!" My mom called up for me.

"Bella….. somebodies here to see you!"

Great I thought, here we go!


	2. Meeting Jacob Black and his friends :

Chapter 2-

JPOV-

I am about to meet Bella….my Bella, the one that I used to be best friends with.

WOW! There she was…..Bella. She was absloutly gorgeous!

She was wearing black skinnys and a bright neon colored oP tee-shirt….and what was I wearing? A olive colored mans tank and shorts….nice going Jacob.

I looked over at Quil, Sam and Embry and saw that Embry and Quils mouth were open! Sam however did not have his mouth open seeing as he is going out with Leah.

"Quil, Embry shut your mouths or a fly will literatlly get in" Sam said.

They quickly closed there mouths. Then, Bella spoke.

"Hey."

She put her hand out as to shake my hand.

I don't know why, but my hand slid out and shook her hand.

"Hey, I am Jacob, and these are my friends Sam, Quil , and Embry"

"Oh,…. Okay I am Bella Swan"  
Quil had his flirty face on and shook Bella's hand and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan"

Could he be any more cheesy? Gosh! I just saw the look on Embry's face and that was worst than Quils.

Embry spoke " Can anything be ever so beautiful as you Miss. Swan?"

Oh My Gosh! I held my face in my hands and shook my head.

I spoke….and I don't even know why….smart Jacob!

"Well…..we used to be great friends, and I thought maybe to catch up with each other, you could come over to my place tonight and we could have pizza?"

"Are you trying to get me to go on a date with you?"

"Umm…no?"

She laughed "Good…then will you pick me up at 5?"  
"Sure" I said this so quiet I had to repeat myself "Sure"


	3. Date with Jacobsort of

Chapter 3-

BPOV

I cannot believe that Jacob actually wants me too come over to his house for pizza….even though he said it was not a date I am taking it as our first and hopefully NOT last.

I didn't expect Jacob to be that hot! Dude! And his friends? Okay, Quil and Embry were a little nerdy, but Sam? He probably has a girlfriend though…oh well…..back to Jacob!

I didn't have a clue what to wear tonight. Something sexy or casual? Okay I have three choices.

Number 1- This is casual…..jean skinnys and a graphic tee? To accessorize it a long heart chain necklace with a heart at the bottom, and my favorite ring (of course)

Number 2- I have a purple dress that is strapless, and has a big black bow in the middle. To accessorize it, maybe the same necklace?

I don't know about jewelry too too much, because I had like 2 necklaces and that's all. Lol

Number 3- Just me….short shorts and another graphic tee. With my favorite blue checkered Vans.

Umm…. I think I'm gonna call my best friend Alice who unfortunately I haven't seen in like 1 year (remember I moved)! Her parents are always adopting children, and Alice and her brother Emmett are the only "real" kids in the family.

Phone Conversation:

Me: Hey Alice?

Alice: HEY BELLA!

Me: Oh my gosh you answered the phone! I haven't seen you in like 1 year!

Alice: I know right? Omg my parents had to get rid of 3 of the kids that they adopted and they got 2 more. They got rid of Bree, Jasper, and Alec. I kinda sort of liked Jasper…like like liked him ohh… well.

Me: Who are the two new ones?

Alice: Well there is a sort of cute new guy, his name is Edward, and the girl is Rosalie.

Me: Ahhh…. I see. How old is Edward?

Alice: He is 17.

Me: He's two years younger then both of us.

Alice: I know right? But Rosalie is 16, and she is pretty cool. She likes Emmett! Can you believe that?

Me: Okay, well that's cool. Actually Alice I called you, because I have sort of a "date" tonight and I don't know if too go as me or like sexy or something.

Alice: OMG! Who is it? What's his name? How old? Whatcha doing tonight with him?

Me: Alice! I will email you the deets, seeing as I only have 1 hour until he is picking me up, but bottom line. His name is Jacob, he is 16, and all that we are doing tonight is catching up with each other over pizza, because apparently we used to be best friends when we were little. Is that so simple? And what should I wear?

Alice: Umm…okay let me see… were you planning too go in short shorts? With those ratty old Vans?

Me: Ha! Umm….actually….yeah.

Alice: Typical Bella. Lol

Me: Just tell me…what should I wear?

Alice: Just wear your short shorts with the ratty old Vans, show him who you really are! And if he doesn't like it, then it better be over! My bbf is not going to change because of a guy.

Me: Okay, I have to go, I will email you the deets later. Hope to see you soon!

Alice: Bye! Have fun! (:

I quickly got on my black short shorts, and my "Save Ferris" graphic tee with those ratty old Vans (as Alice put it )

I straightened out my hair in the total of 10 minutes … ahhh I love my InStyler!

I brushed my teeth.

Looked in the mirror to see if anything was wrong.

I brushed my teeth….again (:

Here we go I thought. My first date with my first best friend. Sort of awkward, but that's okay!

_**Hey everybody (: Its Rebecca :P**_

_**Okay so maybe this part was a little confusing for some of you?**_

_**Welll…. Let me tell you a little something.**_

_**Alice is a human. Okay everybody is a human except for Edward, Jacob, and Bella (you will have to find out about Bella in future chapters)**_

_**Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and all the other vampires I might mention are not vampires in my story.**_

_**Sorry if you don't approve of this :'(**_

_**I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible (ASAP) **_

_**Sooooo….. keep following the story :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Beepppp Beepppp…. Gosh! I heard Jacob already like 6 times, and 6 times I replied "Hold on Jacob I am almost ready!" 

He has a short attention span….apparenty.

I got into Jacob's Volkswagon Rabbit, and said "Hey"

I don't know what got into him, but he quietly replied "Hey"

Okayy then?

We got to Jakes house (oh yeah, on the way to his house he told me not to call him Jacob, but Jake instead….i don't care, what ever floats his boat!)

"Hey Bella. I'm Billy Black… Jacob's father…..how is Charlie? I haven't seen him since he…..oh yeah I was told not to talk about him…you two have a nice time okay?" 

"Sure will dad" Jake answered

That was so weird! I understand that was Jakes dad, butt….still that was so weird!

"Umm….okay Mr. Black. We will have a good time" I said.

"Ohh,,,Bella you don't have to call me Mr. Black, just call me Billy"

"Okayy?" I answered shyly.

We went into Jakes garage, and he picked up the phone, dialed the number, and then said into the phone "Hi, yeah, we would like to order…. Bella what do you want?"

"Umm… I don't care….." What was I supposed to say? Welll… he did ask me, but whatever… I will eat anything you put in front of me.

"Okay then, ummm… can we have 2 whole cheeses, and 3 whole pepperonis? With that special offer you have where you get 5 pizzas, and than you get 2, 2liter sodas? What sodas? Ummm….both Sprite"

Yuummmm! I haven't had pizza in over 3 years! Mom is such a healthy freak, that I don't even get DIET soda! Doesn't that suckk? Oh well I guess I am coming over to Jakes house more often! Lol (:

10 minutes later—

The pizza man arrived with our 5 pizzas and 2-2liter sodas for only 2 people! Haha I am starting to like Jacob even more and more….as a friend of course….

And then it got even better! He doesn't care about manners like I do! He was talking to me while eating his pizza! It was effing amazing! Goshh! Such a weird thing to like about a guy lol!

Suddenly I heard a weird growl from Jacob…a growl? I haven't heard that since…never mind it's impossible.

Jacob kept growling. "Jake" I said really worried.

"Jake? Whats wrong?" He wouldn't answer me!

"Bella, get back they don't need to see you like this. They cant see you or I am out."

"Jake! What are you talking about?"

"Bella! Just go inside my house and hide somewhere. Do NOT go outside until I tell you too okay? Promise me"

"I promise Jake, I promise"

"Go!"

"Okay" I quickly ran inside the house and went into Jakes room and sat right on his bed (which was next to the window) I looked outside and saw 6 guys with no shirts on…ooooohhhh! I thought.

It cant be…no… how was Jake involved in this? That's weird….. Jake was a…no! It couldn't be!

You no what? eff Jacobs promise! I quickly ran outside.

The leader, who sort of looked like Sam, but different spoke.

"Jake, why is _she _here?" It was Sam! Omg!

Jacob looked back at me and said "I thought I told you to get in the house"

And I replied "I thought you didn't have a clue that these people where werewolfs!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

_Previously- _

_"Jake, why is __she __here?" It was Sam! Omg!_

_Jacob looked back at me and said "I thought I told you to get in the house"_

_And I replied "I thought you didn't have a clue that these people where werewolfs!"_

Present Day-

BPOV

"Bella? How do you know that these people are werewolfes?" Jake asked.

"Because I could smell it a mile a way Jake!" Dang it! Why did I say that at all! I just blew my cover! Crapp!

"Bella, are you a vampire? Or a werewolfe? Bella tell me your story now!"

"Gosh Jake calm down, and no I am not a vampire, if I were a vampire I would kill myself, vampires suck! There always nosy an-"

"Bella! Just tell me your story!" 

"Okay Jake, can we sit down though? It's a long story!"

"Fine, lets go, the pack is coming too, they need to know to"

"FINE! Lets just go!" Gosh! I was getting short tempered here!

20 minutes later-

We went to Emily's house. Because apparently that was Sam's finace! She had these HUGE scars across her face and Jake told me not to stare.

I told them my story, and it went a little like this:

"Okay, so what do you want to no Jake?"

"Everything!" he replied,

"Okay, heres my story! My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. They found me on the La Push Reservation when I was 2 and ½ years old. I am half werewolf, half human. My real parents names are Sarah and Jimmy Burgay. My mom Sarah was a human and my dad Jimmy was a werewolf. I am 17 years old, and I changed 2 years ago. I have imprinted 3 times, on different men, but each and every one of them turned out to be scum bags, and then the imprinting wore off. I soon after moved in back with my parents, and then I met you guys, and yeah." 

They all kept there mouths open for a very long time! I didn't know what to say.

"Guys…..are you guys alive?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella, we are, so that means that you can phase?" asked Sam

"Umm…yeah….isnt that what I said?" I said really irrated now!

"Bella, can I talk to you in person?" Jake asked.

"Sure thing Jake" I said

We walked to kitchen were no body was, and Jake took my hand and said "Bella, now that we are the same, I wanted you to know that when I first met you I imprinted on you"

"Jake, I did too" I replied.


End file.
